The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for hanging an object, such as a mirror, a frame or other like objects. The present invention further relates to an object incorporating such a hanging device. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for mounting objects to a surface by adhesively attaching the object to a bracket. An aperture on the bracket may be used to hang the object on the surface, such as a wall.
It is, of course, generally known to hang mirrors, frames or other objects on a wall or other surface. Some objects that require hanging include a hanging mechanism or device pre-attached to a back side of the object. However, many objects to be hung require the purchase of, for example, a hanging device, such as a hanger, hook, clip, chain, pin and/or putty. Then, the object to be hung must be measured, and the hanging device may be attached to the object using, for example, a screw or other means.
Further, choosing the correct hanging device and then attaching the same is often difficult and time consuming. Moreover, holes are often required to be made in a frame of the object to be hung to insert screws and/or other fasteners to secure the hanging device to the object. In addition, for heavier objects, care must be taken in choosing an adequate hanging device that supports greater weight. Putty or light weight hangers often do not hold a heavier object. Often, however, individuals attempt to hang heavier objects with a hanging device that is not suitable to support the weight. The object may later fall from its hanging position and damage the object.
Still further, using screws to attach a hanging device to a mirror or frame requires patience and care. One must measure the appropriate place to attach the screws. Further, many times an object is hung crooked if the hanging device is not measured and properly placed. In addition, screws require holes to be made in the object to be hung and may damage a frame of the object and/or the object itself.
A need, therefore, exists for a hanging device that is easy to install and that may be used with all types of mirrors or frames or other like objects as well as a method for hanging and an object incorporating such a hanging device.
The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for hanging an object, such as a mirror or frame or other like objects. The present invention further relates to an object for incorporating such a hanging device.
To this end, in an embodiment, an apparatus for hanging an object is provided. The apparatus has a sheet having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion forms a majority of the sheet and is integrally connected to the second portion. Further, a bend connecting the first portion of the sheet to the second portion of the sheet is provided such that the first portion of the sheet is in a plane offset from the second portion of the sheet. A hole is located in the second portion of the sheet. Still further, a first adhesive having a first side and a second side is provided. The first side is attached to the first portion of the sheet. A layer having a front side and a back side is provided. The front side of the layer is attached to the second side of the first adhesive. Still further, a second adhesive is attached to the back side of the layer. A non-adhesive layer and a silicone layer are removably attached to the second adhesive such that the silicone layer is located between the non-adhesive layer and the second adhesive.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the sheet is constructed of metal.
In an embodiment, the hole is shaped to fit around a protruding element.
In an embodiment, the sheet is rectangular in shape.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for hanging an object is provided. The method comprises the steps of: providing a sheet having a first portion in a first plane and a second portion in a second plane wherein the first plane and the second plane are substantially parallel; providing a bend connecting the first portion of the sheet to the second portion of the sheet wherein the bend defines an offset between the first plane and the second plane; providing an adhesive on the first portion; and attaching the first portion to the object.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of locating a center of the object; locating a center of the sheet; aligning the center of the sheet with the center of the object; and attaching the center of the sheet at the center of the object.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus mountable to a surface is provided. The apparatus has a back side defining a plane and a bend protruding from the back side. Further, the apparatus has a hanging device associated with the bend wherein the hanging device is in a plane offset a depth from the plane of the back side.
In an embodiment, the hanging device is substantially parallel to the back side.
In an embodiment, the apparatus has a hole in the hanging device.
In an embodiment, the hole is shaped to fit around a protruding element.
In an embodiment, the hanging device is rectangular in shape.
In an embodiment, the bend is rectangular in shape.
In an embodiment, the hanging device is constructed of metal.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a hanging device, a method for hanging an object, and an object incorporating the hanging device that is simple to use.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a hanging device, a method for hanging an object, and an object incorporating the hanging device that minimizes damage to the object to be hung.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a hanging device, a method for hanging an object, and an object incorporating the hanging device that can support several hundred pounds.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a hanging device, a method for hanging an object, and an object incorporating the hanging device that can be used for mirrors or frames or other like objects.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a hanging device, a method for hanging an object, and an object incorporating the hanging device that can be used on objects of varying sizes and weights.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.